


The Rules of Vacation

by Izzyface



Series: Summer 2017 Olicity-on-Hiatus [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, OlicityHiatusFic-A-Thon, assumes Minor Character Death, post-5x23
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 10:31:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11034357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzyface/pseuds/Izzyface
Summary: Oliver just wants to take a vacation after Lian Yu. But the City Council has rules about when the Mayor can take a vacation, plus he's a full time Dad now, and there's his relationship with Felicity...





	The Rules of Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to MISSYriver for pointing me in direction of this and always giving my work a once over. She gave me something to do while I'm laid up with my broken leg. ;)

_ The mayor of Star City is entitled to two weeks of vacation each summer. It cannot interfere with Memorial Day weekend, the Fourth of July, or Labor Day weekend, as Star City has its own celebrations the mayor is expected to attend. If he/she so wishes, the mayor can break the time into two separate weeks, such as two separate weekly trips. It is the wish of the Council that the mayor not take more than three “vacations” during the summer, as it would severely impede the running of City business. _

Oliver re-read the City Council’s rules on his upcoming vacation and frowned. Well, there went his plans to take Felicity and William to the Pacific Crest Trail over the Fourth. 

They’d been back from Lian Yu for almost a month now, and life had… settled. He, Felicity, and William were all living in the Loft full time. His son was adjusting to life without the only parent he’d ever known. According to Felicity, Samantha had refused to get into the ARGUS bunker and continued to search the island for her son. Slade had gone after her, but by then the explosions had begun. It was too late for them both. 

The rest of the team was safe and mostly unharmed. The bunker was equipped with an emergency satellite phone to ARGUS Hong Kong, who was able to put them in touch with Lyla. She had a rescue vessel out to them within three hours, and a flight back to the States waiting once they docked. 

Since then, life had moved quickly. Moving back into the Loft was the only feasible option. Thea’s apartment was too small for him and William (who deserved his own bedroom), and when Felicity offered Oliver accepted without thinking. He couldn’t take his son to the underground lair where he’d been living. While William might think it was cool to hang out in, the boy needed sunlight.  

She’d cleaned out the room they used for storage for William, and put Oliver in their former guest room. “One step at a time,” she reminded him. 

So they were together, but not. Living together, but not living together. Dating. 

And he was okay with it, for now. William was their priority. Getting him settled and adjusted was number one. Felicity, William, and Diggle had traveled to Midway to clean out their house and visit with Samantha’s lawyer. When they returned, a UHaul van full of furniture and memories, William’s eyes weren’t quite so haunted. They gladly moved the designer furniture out of his bedroom and into storage and set up his (likely secondhand when Samantha bought it) old furniture exactly as it had been in Midway. Felicity took the time to frame the pictures of him and Samantha, and set up the screensaver on his new laptop so that it was only pictures of her.  

Oliver had been prepared to take a blood test to prove he was William’s father, but it turned out to be unnecessary. Shortly after her move to Midway, Samantha had visited with a lawyer and signed an affidavit. If anything were to happen to her, William was to go live with his biological father, Oliver Queen. His contact information was there. She’d even left an updated version of William’s birth certificate with the man. Never had he been so grateful. 

So that led him to here. Sitting in his office on a Tuesday morning, wanting to take William and Felicity on a much needed vacation. It seemed like the Pacific Crest Trail was out, but maybe he could still take them somewhere that Felicity could get her manicure/pedicure. And that he and William could go hiking and spend some time getting to know each other. 

He opened Google and began to search. 

\---

_ Three Weeks Later  _

“This place is not real.” Felicity sat her computer bag carefully on the couch and walked directly to the balcony doors. She had them open and was outside quickly. “Is that snow? In July?” 

Oliver followed behind her. He laid his hand briefly on her shoulder. “You know if you go far enough up in altitude the snow never melts.” 

“I know. It’s just… I’ve never  _ seen _ it.” He grinned at her enthusiasm. “Thank you.” 

He nodded. “C’mon, pick a room. William and I will take the other one.” 

“What?—You’re...I—Oh.” Felicity dropped her head. “Nevermind.” 

“Felicity, use your words.” Oliver put his hand under her chin and lifted it gently. “Tell me.” 

“I thought this would be—” 

“You want us to share?” he asked. 

“Yes.” 

“Are you sure?” 

She pushed herself up on her toes and kissed him. It was short and chaste, as they were both aware they had and audience. “Yes.” 

Oliver reached down at took her hand to lead her back inside. One of the rooms was separated from the living area by a wall, and he pointed towards it. “Felicity and I will take that one.” They walked into the second bedroom with William. It had a queen size bed, closet, dresser, and television. There was a bathroom tucked into the corner. There were sliding glass doors that opened onto the balcony. He looked at his son. “No going out there without one of us, okay?”  

“I’m not a little kid, Oliver,” William reminded him. 

“Humor me, please.” 

Felicity touched William’s arm. “Your dad is an old man. He gets scared easily.” Both of her boys snorted. 

Oliver helped the bellhop unpack the luggage cart and tipped him handsomely. After their clothes were sorted and put away, the three of them were seated around the dining room table trying to decide how to spend the first day of their vacation. The resort had arranged for a rental car, and while Oliver had things he wanted to do, none of them had to happen today.  

Felicity was obviously interested in the spa services the resort had to offer, but she was also researching Telluride on the internet. It was a small town with a lot of history. There were good places to shop, as well as places for hiking and other outdoor adventures. Oliver had done an excellent job of picking a place that would interest all of them. 

“I want to go up in a hot air balloon,” William announced. He held up the brochure. “They had rides at the state fair last year, but Mom said—” his words broke off with a sob. 

Oliver was out of his seat in an instant, his arms wrapped around his son. “Hey buddy, it’s okay.” 

“It’s not,” William cried. “I miss her so much.” 

“I know.” Oliver shot Felicity a look, clearly asking for help. “I wish she was here too.” 

“Do you?” 

“Of course, William.” Oliver studied the young boy carefully. “Why do you think I wouldn’t want her here?” 

William’s eyes cut over to Felicity quickly, who felt a pain in her chest. She forced a smile. “I’m going to go downstairs and see about scheduling those spa sessions. Leave you two here to… yeah.” She made a point of picking up her cellphone and waving it at Oliver. At his nod, she quickly grabbed her room key and left. 

“I hurt her feelings,” William stated plainly. “I didn’t mean to.” 

Oliver stood and walked to the mini-fridge. He took a Coke for his son and bottle of water for himself. “William, Felicity is tough. She’s one of the toughest people I know. She’s also one of the best people I know, which means she’s not going to hold anything that just happened against you.” He took a drink from his water to buy a few moments. “Buddy, what did your Mom tell you about me?” 

“That you were her friend,” William answered. “That’s why you started coming around. But you weren’t like any of her other friends… you came to see me, not her.” 

Oliver nodded. “What did your Mom tell you about your Dad, I mean?” 

“She said my Dad was dead, like Grandpa. Then four years ago, I heard her talking to Aunt Susie and she told her that my Dad  _ might as well be dead _ . I didn’t know what that meant or what the difference was.” 

“It’s a long story. I didn’t know about you when you were born, and then everyone did think I was dead for a long time. I didn’t find out about you until two years ago when I saw your Mom with you in Central City,” Oliver explained. “But the moment I saw you, I knew you were my son. Your mom didn’t want anyone to know, and I agreed to not tell anyone just so I could get to know you. I never wanted to keep you a secret, because I’ve always been proud of you.” 

“Is Felicity going to be my new Mom, Oliver?” Tears welled in his eyes again. “I already have a Mom, even if she…” 

“No,” his father interrupted. “I promise you Felicity isn’t looking to take your mother’s place. Felicity will be whatever you want her to be, including your friend. She’s really good at listening and being there when you need her. She’s the best at that. You can think of her as another aunt, like Aunt Thea. Or just a cool friend who we live with, for now.” 

“But she’s your girlfriend.” 

Oliver exhaled. “You’re really asking the tough questions, aren’t you? Felicity and I are complicated. First and most importantly, Felicity is my partner. You remember I told you how your Mom didn’t want anyone to know I was your Dad, and how I agreed so I could get to know you? Well, that included Felicity. Except I’d made a big promise to her already. The biggest promise. And when I didn’t tell her, I broke that promise and she got really hurt. I love Felicity and I think she loves me, too. But we have some things we still need to work out between the two of us.” 

“Is she going to forgive me for what I said?” William’s voice was quiet. His eyes were big and wet. “I didn’t meant to hurt her feelings.” 

“She knows that, William.” He reached over and wrapped his son in a hug. William tried to stifle a yawn, but it didn’t work. “How about we go lay down for a little while? We left early this morning and you didn’t sleep on the plane.” 

“Okay, Ol’ver,” the boy slurred. 

Together they stood and walked into the bedroom. Both of them toed off their shoes and crawled into the bed. After they laid down, William scooted closer to his father. Oliver pressed a kiss to his forehead and laid there and listened to his breathing deepen. Once he was sure his son was asleep, Oliver pulled himself from the bed. He stood there and watched him sleep for a minute before pulling the coverlet over him. 

His phone was on the table where he’d left it. Oliver studied the lock screen picture for a moment. It was a candid snap of him and William, when they’d been setting up his bedroom. Felicity had taken it and sent it to him. He sighed heavily and unlocked the phone to let her know it was safe to come back. 

**Oliver, 1:35:** _He’s asleep_. 

The door to their suite opened less than a minute later. “Hey,” she greeted him. “I was sitting outside.” 

“Oh.” 

She looked at the closed bedroom door. “Everything okay?” 

Oliver nodded. “C’mere.” He opened his arms to her and she rushed forward. Her arms went around his waist and his around her back. He stroked a hand up and down her spine in comfort. “We should talk.” 

Felicity sighed against his chest. “Can we order food?” 

“Yes.” He reluctantly released her when she pulled away. The room service menu was on the desk in the living area, and Felicity went to retrieve it. Oliver grabbed his water from earlier and got one from her, and then went to their sleeping area. The last thing he wanted to do was wake William before they finished. 

After the lunch order was placed, they found themselves sitting opposite each other on the bed. Felicity was picking at the label of her water bottle, lost in her own thoughts. “Is he okay?” 

“I think so.” Oliver sighed heavily. “Once we get back to Star City, I think it might benefit him to find someone he can talk to.” 

Her head popped up. “Yeah?” 

Oliver nodded. “Yeah. A psychologist, maybe? Someone who specializes in childhood trauma. Someone who can be discrete.” 

“Maybe Lyla knows someone?” Felicity suggested. “There’s bound to be someone in ARGUS—” 

“Are you going to leave again?” he cut her off. 

“What?” 

“I need to know. Is this,” he motioned between the two of them, “just temporary? I want to make plans. Should I be making plans? I know we agreed to go slow, but I have a son… which requires me to make plans.” 

Her eyes softened as he continued to talk. Felicity knew Oliver wasn’t one to talk with his hands, but as he gestured she felt herself smile. She reached out and grabbed both of his hands. “I’m  _ in _ this. You can make plans.” 

“You sure?” 

The blonde nodded. “Absolutely.” 

“It’s going to be hard,” he told her. 

“I know.” Felicity sighed. “It’s never been easy, loving you. But I think you restarted my heart with that ridiculous lie about those bullet holes and that laptop.” 

“Hey, it wasn’t that bad—” the look she shot him stopped his protests. “William feels bad about what he said.” 

“William is an eleven year old boy who has had his life turned upside down. There’s no way I would hold that against him.” Felicity studied him carefully. “You and I both know what it’s like to lose a parent, even though Noah isn’t technically dead. He has a long road ahead of him, but he’s not alone. His dad is awesome.” 

“His dad’s partner is even more awesome-er.” They both laughed at his made up word. “Seriously, I couldn’t do this without you.” 

Felicity smiled it appreciation. “And you won’t have to.” 

 \---

_ Six Weeks Later _

“I can’t believe we finally made it,” Felicity commented. She took the canteen Oliver was holding out and took a healthy swallow. “Wow, would you look at that view.” 

“I am.” His eyes were glued to her face. Curls were escaping her ponytail, sweat was clinging to her hairline, and the exercise was causing her eyes to sparkle and cheeks to flush. “It’s breathtaking.” 

She cut her eyes to look at him. “You’re so cheesy.” 

“We’re newlyweds. It’s allowed.” Oliver thumbed the flat metal band on his left hand. It’d been there for five days. “Pretty sure I’m supposed to be cheesy for at least the next 360 days.” 

Felicity laughed out loud. “You’ve been cheesy for as long as I’ve known you.” When Oliver reached over and pressed a kiss to her hairline she swatted him away. “I’m all sweaty.” 

“I know. It’s great.” He released her and dropped his backpack. “We should set up camp. We only have the light for a few more hours.” He set about unrolling their tent and clearing an area for it. 

“What do you need me to do?” 

Oliver motioned back towards the tree line. “Do you think you could get some wood for a fire?” At her nod, he continued, “Remember, get a mix of small twigs and sticks we can use as tinder and kindling and then larger pieces for firewood. And don’t—”

“Go past the tree line,” she finished for him. “Not my first rodeo, Oliver. Or campfire.” 

He kissed her again, this time on her lips. It was a promise of things to come that night. “Hurry back. We’ll call Thea and Will once we get the site set up.” When she turned away from him, Oliver smacked her on her ass. “That’s for sassing me, Ms. Smoak.” 

She looked back over her shoulder. “It’s Mrs. Queen to you, sir.” 

“Damn right it is.” 

By the time she returned from her second trip, Oliver had the rest of their site set up. He’d started burning the twigs and sticks and put a few pieces of firewood on top, and then set up a cooking apparatus over top. Felicity could smell meat starting to sizzle and vegetables beginning to roast. 

“Is that enough wood?” she asked. 

“It’ll get us through the night,” he told her. “I’ll go out for more tomorrow.” 

He pulled the sat phone from his pack and dialed Thea’s number. As her new husband talked to his sister and son, Felicity let her mind wander. 

They’d left Star City in Oliver’s Range Rover three days ago, with no clear destination in mind. The rings on their left hands were shiny and platinum and for once everything felt right. William would start public school after Labor Day. It was a decision they’d discussed most of the summer, before ultimately nixing Starling Preparatory Academy due to the things both Oliver and Thea had gotten away with there. Felicity had largely stayed out of the discussion, as she had no claim to the preteen boy. But she’d been pleased with Oliver’s final decision. 

He’d moved into her bedroom after Telluride and they’d turned the second bedroom back into a guest room. Two weeks after that trip, she’d finished setting up an office in Oliver’s old campaign headquarters and filed the appropriate documents with the IRS concerning Smoak Technologies. Right now she and Curtis were the only employees, but it was her dream. Their first project was finding a way to sell a biostimulant chip without being sued by Palmer Tech.

All of that was put on hold, though, when Oliver slipped her engagement ring on her finger seven days ago. It was like everything old was new again, and suddenly Felicity knew she didn’t want to go through what they’d been through before. She wanted to be married to him. She was done waiting. They took the time to fly her mother in from Las Vegas, plan a nice dinner at the Loft, and in front of their friends and family and a Justice of the Peace, she and Oliver promised to love, honor, and cherish each other for the rest of their lives. It was everything both of them wanted. 

Oliver requested his remaining week of summer vacation the next day. They’d started out driving south towards the Pacific Coast Highway, just finding little hole in the wall locations to explore. She’d been just as happy if they’d locked themselves away in the Loft for a week. On the first night, he told her about his original honeymoon plans in Bali. As he made love to her, she promised him they’d have another chance to visit Bali in the future. 

They passed the sign for the Pacific Crest Trail when they were lost. Or not lost, because can you be lost when you don’t have a specific destination in mind? But they’d both exchanged a look and Felicity had found the closest R.E.I on her tablet. A couple hundred dollars later they were back tracing their steps. She’d already found where she wanted to visit in the Willamette National Forest. They just needed to find a secluded spot that would allow them privacy, but still give them the ability to move around during the day. 

She found something near Waldo Lake, and their plan was set. 

“Hey, hon, William wants to say goodnight.” 

Felicity took the phone from him and Oliver stood to check the food. “Hey, William.” 

“Hey Felicity. My dad says you made it okay.” 

“Yeah. It’s nice up here.” She smiled at his voice. “Are you having fun with Aunt Thea?” 

“Yep. She and Ms. Donna took me clothes shopping today. For school.” 

“Oh. What’d you get?” Felicity’s mother had opted to stay at the Loft until they got back. Donna called it ‘keeping an eye on things’ but Felicity knew it had something to do with Quentin Lance. 

“Just regular stuff,” he answered. “Everything I need, I guess.” 

“But not—” 

“Not supplies,” he cut her off. “I promise I’ll save that for when you and Dad get back.” 

“Thanks, William.” 

“Hey, Felicity?” 

“Yeah, kiddo?” 

“Since you married my dad, that makes you my stepmom, right?” 

Felicity exhaled slowly. “That makes me… Felicity. We don’t have put any kind of label on it, okay?” 

“Okay.” William hesitated. “But, technically, you’re my stepmom.” 

“Yeah.” 

“Okay.” 

She saw Oliver studying her carefully. “Okay.” 

“I guess I’ll let you go. Dad said you hadn’t eaten dinner yet. Goodnight, Felicity. Miss you.” 

“Miss you too, kiddo.” 

“IloveyouFelicity.” 

Before she could respond, William hung up. Felicity felt tears sting her eyes and she looked at Oliver. “I don’t know what I did to deserve him in my life.” 

“Easy,” he answered. “You have to put up with me.” Oliver wrapped his arm around her and pulled her to his chest for a hug. “Dinner’s ready.” 

Her body wanted something, but not food. She rubbed against him suggestively. “Can it wait?” 

Oliver stifled a groan. “No. Eat first, sexytimes later.” 

“You promise?” She looked up at him from beneath her lashes. Felicity could see the lust in his eyes and feel his half-hard erection pressed against her stomach.

“Baby, you vacation me so good.” He leaned down and kissed her, his tongue sweeping into her mouth for a taste. When he pulled away, she groaned. “Eat. You’re going to need your strength. That’s a promise.” 

**Author's Note:**

> So the places mentioned in here are specifically... 
> 
> [The Madeline Hotel and Residences, Telluride](http://www.madelinetelluride.com/) \- I never stayed there, but I once accompanied by BFF to Telluride for vacation and I always wanted to stay there. However, the rooms are way, way out of my price range. 
> 
> And then the [Willamette National Forest](https://www.google.com/search?q=willamette+national+forest&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwjXko-UuJXUAhWEPCYKHZ6eCIkQ_AUICygC&biw=1095&bih=695) and [Waldo Lake](https://www.google.com/search?q=willamette+national+forest&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwjXko-UuJXUAhWEPCYKHZ6eCIkQ_AUICygC&biw=1095&bih=695#tbm=isch&q=waldo+lake+oregon). Maybe not Bali, but still stunningly beautiful.


End file.
